


Failed try.

by AngelicaR2



Series: The Black Fairy's Curse AU [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Black Fairy's Curse AU Verse, Black Fairy's Dark Curse, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Gen, Hope, Missing Scene, References to Depression, villains win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Break the vicious circle – Missing moment] : Henry just learned that the members of his family became ghosts. Tired, he tries to talk with Emma, thinking it's vain. He doesn't know that her and Regina are listening to him. (Sets during chapter 5). Depressive thoughts (Henry) + SwanQueen.





	Failed try.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Essai manqué](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584260) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



“Hey… hello. I… I know that it seems to be crazy, but… Gold told me that you were still there. That you became ghosts, so… well. Emma, mom, do you hear me ?”

 

Henry was trembling in his bedroom, at the psychiatric hospital, from which he couldn't go.

 

He didn't see everything, not yet. He didn't know that in front of him, there were two women. His two mothers, dead, who became ghosts and who loved each other.

 

Who loved him.

 

“We are here Henry, muttered Emma. We will always be there.”

 

A strong emotion crossed her, and she pressed Regina's left hand in hers.

 

As if he heard her, Henry had a nervous laugh, and answered to her, without knowing it :

 

“I don't know if you know it, but dad is alive. Yep, Neal is alive, who would have believe it ? Apparently, the Black Fairy brought him to life. It must be the only good thing that came from this damn story.

 

\- I wouldn't say the contrary, muttered Emma, even if there were other good things too that happened, she said, looking with love at Regina. Who did the same.

 

\- I know that it means nothing, that ghosts are not supposed to exist, but I want to believe to it ; but despite that, I can't fight any more.”

 

It was the case, it was more and more difficult for Henry to resist.

 

“Oh, Henry, I am so sorry.. Regina then said.

 

\- I miss you so much… all of you.

 

\- We miss you too Henry, the two women said.

 

\- And I can't support it any more, I wish… it stopped.”

 

The two women looked at each other, pale. It was really worst than they thought, finally. All the despair that was coming from Henry scared them. Five years of loneliness allowed this.

 

And them, they could do nothing.

 

And it hurt, it hurt so much.

 

“Henry, you have to fight, sincerely. You have to resist, again and forever. As you always did.

 

\- I know that it's futile, that try to talk to both of you will change nothing, and that you're not really here. I would really want to believe it, but don't even know if I can or not… And I am sorry for that.

 

\- You don't have to be, said Regina. Anyone would have gave up, and you, you're still fighting. You're incredibly courageous kid.

 

\- And even if you're here, well, what ? You're dead : dead because I wasn't able to make Emma believe… dead because I had been weak… dead because of me.

 

\- It's false Henry… All of this, it's coming from her, this damn Black Fairy ! You have nothing to do with this,” Emma said.

 

It was not the first time their son accused himself that way, and, both sad and pressed against the other, the two ghosts were almost crying.

 

Henry turned his head, as he obtained no answer. He should have expected it.

 

All of this was absurd.

 

It was just a failed try.

 

Seeing the despair in their son, the two women just felt their determination grow up.

 

They would save Henry, they would break this curse, no matter the cost they would have to pay…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
